VERMONT DEPARTMENT OF HEALTH - FOOD AND LODGING PROGRAM Maintaining Conformance with the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards Vermont is a small New England state with a population of approximately 620,000 people. The Vermont food landscape is diverse, with many producers and processors of local products from farm to table. The Vermont Department of Health (VDH) is the state?s lead agency for public health policy and advocacy. State regulatory jurisdiction over food producers is shared between the Vermont Department of Health (VDH) and the Vermont Agency of Agriculture, Food and Markets (VAAFM). In 2008, VDH enrolled in the Manufactured Food Regulatory Program Standards (MFRPS). Since 2012, MFRPS cooperative agreement funding has been vital for achieving implementation and conformance with the standards, and has improved the quality and resources of the overall food safety program. The program maintains a comprehensive Strategic Plan that includes continued work necessary to maintain conformance with the standards. VDH is proposing cooperative agreement funding for implementing remaining 2016 MFRPS elements and maintaining conformance with the standards. This includes proposed funding to support one Public Health Inspector position to complete inspection work and improve the inspector-to-establishment ratio needed for adequate food safety evaluation and compliance follow-up (Standards 3, 6, and 8). Additionally, funding for a newly hired Compliance & Enforcement Advisor to advance conformance with Standards 4, and 6. Training funds will continue to allow inspection staff to participate in FDA training courses, including regulator training for Preventive Control rule implementation. VDH is also proposing funding to reinvigorate the Vermont Food Safety Task Force in collaboration with academic, regulatory, and industry partners. 1